


Your life in my hands

by Melissa_Fleur



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Experimental Style, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_Fleur/pseuds/Melissa_Fleur
Summary: Fate brought them together, and damn the circumstances in which they are.  Everything could be different, but now ... Now they hold each other's lives in their hands and there is only one thing on their faces: the desire for victory.  The goddess of victory will judge them.
Relationships: Gouenji Shuuya/Senguuji Daigo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Your life in my hands

Five years.

Five years ago, Goenji Shuya disappeared from everywhere, but he was very quickly replaced by Ishido Shuuji, the Holy Emperor, the Devil's Puppeteer, who had been holding youth football in Japan for a year now, an evil genius who plays a game of chess where people are pawns. Shocking, uninhibited, no one understood where this person's limits of decency, if any, were. But only four people in this world knew what he was and why he came to the Fifth Sector. Five years five people have been waiting for the moment and now it has come. The freedom of football is at stake, but in fact, another important issue is being addressed. Will the Emperor become a slave? Will the King fall at the hands of the Queen, or will he cover her?

Four. Four years of relationship. Passionate, chaotic, reckless, in which the head was dizzy from kisses so that their goals and people dear to them were lost somewhere in the fog, but in which the desire to win was stronger than the love between them. Was it there? Yes, definitely. But feelings don't matter when you put life itself on the line, and they both knew it. They only did not want to accept. And the clock is tick-tock, tick-tock, their party is coming to an end, circus performers bow to each other with smiling masks on their faces.

“This round is mine, Senguji-sama."

“Dream, Ishido-san, it's good to dream before you lose your freedom.

And it was the purest truth, Daigo tested it on his own experience.

Three. For the third time he will take this hated position, which is utterly sick of it, if he loses, but everything will be fine, he will definitely defeat his "master", it cannot be otherwise: in this divine comedy he is a screenwriter, which means that everything will be as in the text, without improvisation. But what he doesn't expect is Senguuji's addition of a new variable. And this is alarming.

“I will risk everything for this. I will definitely show everyone, especially you, that football cannot be kept under control, ”Ishido says calmly as the storm rages inside.  
“You're not the only one who risks everything. I'm right, so Dragon Link will win. You're just too young to understand my plan, ”he grins, but his eyes are worried. Got it.  
“Age doesn't play a role in these things. You are just trying to justify yourself when in fact you already realize that you have lost this war.

Grab.

\- What do you think of yourself, boy? Do you understand that your life is in my hands? - whispers furiously, pulling the shawl.  
\- Just like yours in mine. So far we are equal, but Raimon will win. It's pity, ”He lets out a breath as Daigo lets go of him in disbelief. - it was very interesting to play with you.

Two. The two sides clashed in a fierce battle for victory. It was a real war, a revolution, a gust of wind from the dreams of millions of people, and in the midst of this whirlwind two people, looking with regret at each other, but ready at any moment to stab words in the heart. These were their feelings, no matter how they hurt themselves because of them, but it must stop as soon as possible, until the mind becomes clouded again.

One. One winner and one loser. So the goddess of victory commanded, and Goenji is a believer. At least, he prayed to her every morning and finally, the desire is fulfilled, everywhere smiles, light and thunderous applause, deafening completely. Senguji looks into every face and - oh shit! - how he wants to be a part of it again. Part of the Goenji's world, that Shuuya has just saved. And there is only one question in his head:

\- When did I take the wrong turn? - Shuya looks for a long time, piercingly, and then with a sharp movement pulls him down by the tie, kissing: bittersweet, strong and long, with love. But did he deserve it?  
\- Everything will be fine, I believe. We are human beings and we can make mistakes, sometimes huge ones. But you ... I feel that you are a wonderful person and can still fix everything, ”he says intermittently, while his eyes express panic mixed with despair. At the voice of the policeman, he flinches and grabs Senguuji's hand. Breathe in. Exhalation. “I would like to play with you again, Daigo. I'll wait for you! - Hardness and playfulness returned to his voice, and his eyes finally settled on the face of his beloved. For some reason, the still beloved, who smiles affectionately, whispers:  
\- I'll be back soon.

And then he leaves with his hands chained behind his back.

Zero.

Game over.

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are, my first work for AO3, I'll be glad to see your comments ✨🤗


End file.
